Good Girls Don't do it
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Blossom no pudo evitar la nueva ola de vergüenza que la asaltó. Aquello que Brick había plantado en su subconsciente era inconcebible, además de un juego peligroso" ROJOS


**Good Girls Don't do it**

 **(but I touch myself thinking of you)**

-Blossom -

Edad: 22

 **Advertencia:** Mugre, mugre, mugre. Mega mugre. Vocabulario vulgar y contenido explícito. Fic no beteado. De antemano me disculpo por los errores que puedan encontrar, espero estos no dificulten su lectura.

 **Comentarios adjuntos:** Esta es la continuación de Naughty;un drabble centrado en Brick y en su ¿obsesión? con la Líder de las PowerPuff Girls Esta vez exploraré que pasa en la mente de Blossom :) Este creo que sí puede ser considerado como one shot

Los favs son apreciados, sin embargo los comentarios son atesoraros.

Para que tengan una idea de cómo me imagino a las PpG y a los RrB de adolescentes/adultos pueden ir a mi tumblr

 **lilithkiss .** **tumblr tagged / lilithkiss-art**

Ya no lo actualizo hace mucho, pero mi arte viejo, sigue allí.

Las PpG son propiedad de Craig McCracken.

.

.

.

Era de noche, una brisa agradable se colaba por la ventana y de vez en cuando se oían las bocinas del tránsito nocturno. No podía conciliar el sueño, mas el ruido de uno que otro claxon lejano no era lo que le impedía dormir. Se encontraba sola en su habitación, acalorada y sudando, desparramada sobre una cama que usualmente estaba bien tendida y ordenada, rodeada por prendas de vestir a la cuales no había prestado atención hasta hace unos días.

Con un brazo tapando casi la mitad de su sofocado rostro, Blossom trataba de esconder la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma, como si fuera aquello posible. Era ridículo que se sientiera de aquella manera, después de todo no había cometido crimen alguno, de todas formas eso no impedía que se sintiera como una niña atrapada en la tienda de dulces por tratar de robar algo. La brisa de la noche no ayudaba a bajar el calor en sus mejillas ni del resto de su cuerpo. La ansiedad era tan intensa que se mordía los labios en frustración al recordar el último encuentro con su némesis.

Brick la había atrapado con un... un...

Ni siquiera podía decir aquella palabra sin que quisiera arrancarse lo pelos de la vergüenza que le provocaba. Hasta sintió ganas de solar una palabrota, lo cual no hubiera estado mal, sin testigos tal vez podría probar lo que su hermana Buttercup una vez le había sugerido como "terapia". Mas Blossom no se animó.

—Ugh. buffó molesta.

Si tan solo no hubiera hurgado entre las pertenecías de su hermana menor, si tan sólo no hubiera sentido la superficial necesidad de usar aquel labial con sabor a fresas que Bubbles favorece en demasía, si tan solo no hubiera tomado su bolso sin permiso nunca se hubiera topado con aquel... aquel — _pre - ser - va - ti - vo_ — pronunció rechinando los dientes.

¡Su dulce y tierna hermana, la menor de las tres, "la alegría y las risas" del hogar era sexualmente activa! No es como que Blossom fuera una conservadora extremista, pero aquello iba mas allá de lo que alguna vez se hubiera imaginado. De entre las tres, siempre le gustó asumir que sería ella quien viviera primero cada experiencia de la vida para luego repartir consejos a sus hermanas cuando fueran necesarios. Algo osado de su parte, asumir que sería ella la primera en todo. Aquella sensación de desequilibrio no le gustó para nada, sin embargo no pudo dejar de observar aquel pedazo de goma entre sus dedos.

Asustada no se le ocurrió mejor idea que meterlo en su bolsillo cuando repentinamente a vió al profesor entrar por la puerta de la sala.

—¡Tonta!— se reprimió

Sin embargo el hecho de saber que su hermana menor y Boomer habían dado un paso adelante en su relación no era lo que la tenía hecha un manojo de ansiedad, mas bien su último encuentro con su contraparte era lo que la había dejado en tal estado.

Inoportunos como siempre, los dos Rowdy restantes hacían de las suyas, obligándolas a Buttercup y a ella a intervenir.

—Si hubiera tenido más cuidado...— masculló.

Esta vez se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, ejerciendo presión sobre sus mejillas al rememorar lo que pasó en medio de su duelo con Brick.

Aquel preservativo que en un impulso tonto lo escondió en un bolsillo en vez de dejarlo donde lo había encontrado, yacía en suelo en medio del Líder de los RowdyRuff Boys y ella.

El típico semblante indiferente y sobrador del pelirrojo se había tornado serio, incluso temible, tanto sintió un nudo en su garganta y empezó con un vómito verbal de justificaciones. Como si fuera que ella le debiese alguna a Brick, mas eso no impidió que le aclarara que aquel... que aquella _cosa_ no era suya. Tampoco entró en detalles de quien era el dueño o en este caso la dueña, solo recordó claramente que en ese momento sentía _la necesidad_ de aclararle al chico de orbes rojas que aquello no era suyo.

Brick se recompuso, lo notó al reconocer su usual postura rígida volver. La reacción de ante sus palabras fue seca, casi indiferente. Pero su mirada, ¡Por Dios! aquella mirada no prometía nada bueno.

Al terminar de oir sus explicaciones, el chico se arrodilló ante el pedazo de goma en el piso, lo tomó y lo levantó para inspeccionarlo. Luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, pronunciando una oración ¿O tal vez orden? que hasta hoy la atormentaría.

—Esto—dijo levantando el preservativo —No lo puedes usar con nadie más que no sea yo, ¿Entendido chica líder?

Y así como si nada, su contraparte emprendió vuelo no sin antes meterse el preservativo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de sus rasgados jeans, mientras ella quedó con los pies pegados al suelo, atónita asimilando lo que aquellas palabras implicaban.

Y he allí el motivo de su actual estado.

Si no hubiera sido por su némesis y sus palabras Blossom nunca se hubiera detenido a pensar si alguna de sus ropas interiores era sensual o... si a Brick le gustarían. Jamás se las había puesto con el único motivo de desfilarlas ante el espejo de su habitación y tampoco si quiera había considerado comprar ropa interior por otro motivo que no fuera utilidad y confort. Prueba de ello era que la mayoría de sus calzones y sostenes eran blancos y de algodón.

Brick "El Golpeador" como la prensa acostumbraba a llamarlo no era nada más que un criminal, un miembro no productivo de la comunidad que debería permanecer encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Era ingreído, psicótico y calculador. Carecía de modales y muchas veces la enfureció con comentarios petulantes, a aquel chico le gustaba creer que era mejor que ella. Brick era todo lo que abrorrecía y luchaba en contra de. Mas eso no impidió que una mano traicionera se dirigiera hacia su centro y se colara bajo sus bragas imaginando al pelirrojo haciéndolo. La otra mano la bajó hasta uno de sus pechos y lo tomó en su palma, estrujándolo en círculos suaves.

La mano en su centro ejerció presión sobre su entrada, topándose con vellos pelirrojos en su paso. Blossom imaginó a Brick dándole besos hambrientos e indecentes, dejando un trayecto de saliva y moretones en su cuello y pechos.

Gimió complacida ante tal visión.

Se deleitó imaginando como se sentiría aquellos cabellos rojos, ¿serían así de sedosos como se veían o secos y duros como usualmente se sentían los cabellos de los chicos? Pasaría su lengua por el caparazón de sus orejas y por sobre aquellos pierciengs que muchas veces criticó, pero que en realidad la volvían loca. Junto con su usual gorra puesta del revés crealmente omplementaban su look de chico malo.

Recordó la risa ladina que muchas veces vio en su rostro y ejerció más presión sobre su centro, introduciendo dos dedos dentro de su cavidad húmeda.

Suspiró complacida al imaginárselos enredados en la cama de su habitación, el pelo de Brick liberado de su usual coleta cayendo alrededor de su pecoso rostro mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la deseaba entre embestidas lentas y poderosas.

La mano que estrujaba su pecho se abrió camino hacia el sur, reuniéndose con la otra, dejando a sus pezones erectos debido a sus atenciones y no la brisa nocturna.

Blossom nunca creyó tenerlo en ella, sin embargo se imaginaba frente a Brick, besando sus pectorales y estómago mientras tomaba a su erguido miembro en una mano y lo frotaba, desde la base hasta la punta, antes de bajar su rostro a su nivel y darle una lamida de prueba como adelanto de lo que se vendría.

La presión en su centro se sentía a punto de quebrar. Los dedos de sus pies se arrollaban en anticipación.

Se lo volvió a imaginarlo, esta vez sobre su espalda y con ella encima suyo ondulando su pélvis sobre la suya, dirigiendo el paso de sus embestidas mientras el Ruff la observaba con pupilas dilatas y un rostro sonrojado, incitándola a aumentar la velocidad y el ritmo, dominándolo por completo. Nunca se había sentido tan poderosa, aquella expresión con la que se imaginó al ruff fué lo que le hizo dejar escapar — _Brick_ — en un susurro contento y complacido.

No era suficiente, mas eso tendría que bastarle.

Ahora que su conciencia se abría paso entre sus pensamientos sucios y su "Yo" usual tomaba de nuevo dominio de sus acciones, Blossom no puedo evitar la nueva ola de vergüenza que la asaltó. Aquello que Brick había plantado en su subconsciente era inconcebible, además de un juego peligroso.

La líder de la Puffs sólo deseaba que aquello nunca pase a ser algo más que una ayuda a la hora de hacer volar su imaginación y satisfacer una necesidad carnal que el aquel rufián había impuesto en ella.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

¡Feliz Navidad!, mis pervertidas lectoras


End file.
